Goosebumps HorrorLand
by Dequincyx
Summary: On his way to school one day, 10 year old Kyle Lance runs into an amusement park called HorrorLand and ducks into a bookstore to avoid bullies. There, he comes across an old book titled GOOSEBUMPS and wishes to buy it. The store owner, however, refuses to sell it to him, stating that it's 'not safe', so he decides to 'borrow' it. BIG MISTAKE! This book is WAY more than it seems.
1. GH 1: Kyle

**GOOSEBUMPS**  
 **HORRORLAND.**

 **GH 1: Kyle.**

 **Amarillo, Texas**

 **October 31'st, (2000)**

Once upon a time, in the city of Amarillo, Texas, October 31'st, (2000), there lived a 10 year old boy named Kyle Lance Masters, who was at home in his bedroom, lying on his bed, sleeping on his right side while sweating all over.

That's me, Kyle Lance Masters. I'm 10 years old, with long, shaggy, wavy, ginger red hair that goes down to my neck. My hair looks like it's brown, but it's easy to tell that it's red if one looks at it real closely. I also have freckles on my face, i wore a white sleeveless muscle shirt with straps that has black trims, black nike shorts that go down to my knees, and i was barefoot. I was also sleeping on top of the covers of the bed due to how hot it was in the house and outside.

The alarm to my clock then went off and i, with my eyes still closed, placed my hand on top of the black clock that rested on top of a small, brown, wooden nightstand beside my bed on the right, and pressed a button, turning the alarm off. I opened my brown eyes and looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning. It was time to get up and get ready for school.

I got out of bed, put on my black flip-flops, and walked up to the door and opened it and exited my bedroom and went into the bathroom and over to the toilet. I let the lid up and pushed the front of my shorts down a little. I tried to pee into the toilet, but the urine would not come out of me. I then closed my eyes tightly and pursed my lips as i pushed to get the urine out, to no avail. After a second push, i could hear and feel the urine exiting my body and pouring itself into the toilet. I then unpursed my lips, untightened my eyes and began to relax as i relieved himself and felt my body reject the fluid that was inside me. The urine then stopped flowing out of me, but i could feel that there was still some left within me. I pursed my lips again and shut my eyes tightly and i pushed and heard and felt the urine resume flowing out of me for a brief minute before i felt it stop again. I pushed some more and the fluid rejected itself out of my body some more before stopping again and continued as i kept pushing with all my strength. The urine had soon left my body completely and i unpursed my lips, opened my eyes, and flushed the toilet and pulled up the front of my shorts.

I walked over to the sink, turned the water on, and squirted clear soap out of a clear bottle into the palm of my right hand hand. I rubbed both of my hands together with the soap and then placed them under the running faucet and began washing them. When i was finished washing my hands, i cupped them together under the faucer and let it pour water into my palms. I leaned forward and washed my face with the water that was in the palms of my hands. I turned off the faucet and used a white rag, that was lying on the counter, to dry my face.

I then got my orange toothbrush out of his orange mug, follow by my toothpaste that was in a green tube. I removed the cap from the tube and squirted some green toothpaste on the brush with a squirt sound, and laid the tube and cap back down on the sink counter. I put my teeth together and began brushing my front teeth, follow by my bottom teeth, top teeth, the right side of my teeth, and finally, the left side of my teeth. I removed the toothbrush from my mouth and swished the melted toothpaste around in my mouth for a minute before spitting it in the sink. I then turned the faucet back on and the water washed the melted toothpaste down the drain. I placed my toothbrush under the faucet and washed it before placing it back in my mug. I turned off the faucet and screwed the cap back on the tooth past before placing it back on the counter of the sink and exiting the bathroom.

I then exited the bathroom and went back in my bedroom to get ready for school. I walked up to my closet, opened the door, and went through my cloths to figure out what to wear. I then got out a gray sleeveless muscle shirt with straps that had black trims, and a pair of gray shorts with a black stripe around both legholes. I then got undressed, tossing my sleeping cloths on the bed, and dressed into the gray sleeveless muscle shirt and gray nike shorts. The shorts went down to my knees and i put my black flip-flops back on my feet. I got my purple camo messenger bag and put it's black strap around my right shoulder and went over to my bedside nightstand and got my pale green wristband, with blue on it, off the top and placed it on my right wrist and exited my bedroom.

I walked down the hallway and stopped at a door in front of me. It was the door to my Dad's bedroom. I proceeded to knock on the door to let him know i was leaving for school, but quickly decided not to, as i didn't want to disturb him while he was sleeping. Besides, i knew that he would still be in his room when i got back home from school anyway. Ever since my mother died on January 12'th of this year, my father had been neglecting me and either spending his off days in his room or going off somewhere that i didn't know about.

I then turned to a door on the right and opened it and walked down a flight of stairs. When i made it to the bottom, i opened the door and entered into the kitchen, closing the door behind me. I walked over to the round, white kitchen table, with white chairs, and got my blue lunch box and placed it inside my messenger bag. I then removed a clear glass lid off a clear glass cake stand that was resting in the center of the table. The glass stand contained several white powdered funnel cakes piled on top of each other, and i took one of them for the road and put the glass lid back on the glass cake stand. I then took a bite out of his funnel cake, opened the back door, then the screen door, and headed out for school.

 **GOOSEBUMPS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **So what did you think of the first chapter of this story? Was it good? Was it great?**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 **"Viewer, beware. You're in for a scare."**


	2. GH 2: HorrorLand

**GH 2: HorrorLand.**

Having finished my funnel cake, i walked through the hot city of Amarillo, Texas, which was decorated with all kinds of Halloween stuff, to get to school for the day before it started without me. I was walking to school because the bus hadn't come by my house to pick me up the way it normally did, which was weird.

"Hey, it's the weirdo." Came a male voice.

A 13 year old boy and two other male teens, ages 14 and 15, walked up to me and blocked my path. The 13 year old boy had long, shaggy brown hair that went down to his neck and brown eyes. This was Sam Tangle,...the school bully.

"Hey, weirdo, got any cash for us today?" Asked the 13 year old boy known as Sam in a little boy voice. He and the other two teenage boys looked at each other and grinned before i took off running, making them chase after me.

"Let's get 'em!" Said the 14 year old boy.

"Yeah!" The 15 year old boy added.

"Hey, freckles!" Sam shouted as he and the other two boys chased after me.

I looked back as he ran and saw that the bullies were chasing after me. Being all sweaty, i ran into an alley.

"You're dead, weirdo!" Said Sam as he and the other two boys ran inside the alley.

I looked back once again as the teens chased after me through the alley.

"You can't get away, you jerk!" Said Sam.

"You're dead, Masters!" Said the 14 year old.

I continued running through the alley and soon exited the other side and kept on running, with the bullies chasing after me. As i ran, i looked up ahead and saw an entrance with a red title that said **HORRORLAND**. I ran towards the entrance and entered through it into an empty parking lot, with the bullies still chasing after me. I ran towards an open gate and and ran through it and the bullies followed after me.

"Where do you think you're goin', wimp!" Said Sam as he and his two friends chased after me through the open gate.

I continued running through the abandoned area until he saw an old building titled **HORRORLAND BOOKSTORE**. I ran towards the building, ran up to the front door and opened it, and entered inside and closed the door behind me. I then ducked down from the door's window so that the bullies wouldn't see me when they passed by.

"He went that way! This way! That way!" Said Sam as he and the other two bullies ran passed the building.

I then stood up a little and looked out the door's window and saw that the bullies were gone. I leaned up against the door and siged with relief.

"Get out of here!" Shouted a male voice, making me flinch. "I don't like kids."

I slowly walked through the spooky bookstore, following where i thought the voice was coming from. As i did, i saw the back of a rolling chair parked at a desk. Figuring that someone was sitting at the desk in the chair, i made my way around a table of books and came to a stop to look at the mysterious person sitting in the chair.

The person sitting at the desk in the rolling chair turned to me, revealing himself to be a monster with green skin and curled horns on top of his head. He wore a pair of glasses over his eyes, a brown sweater vest, a baby blue long sleeve shirt and a blue tie. He also held a brown pipe in his left hand while holding an open book with his right hand. "Are you still here? Did you hear what i said, boy?"

"What are you suppose to be? Some kind of swamp monster?" I asked.

"I'm a Horror. As in HorrorLand. I'm the owner of this bookstore." Said the Horror.

"Great costume." I said.

"Thanks. Same to you. What's your name, kid?" The Horror said.

"Kyle. Kyle Lance Masters." I said.

"Wow. A name in alphabetical order. Impressive. Now then,...do you mind telling me what you're doing here in my bookstore?" Said the Horror.

"Uh,...i was..."

"You're hiding, aren't you?" The Horror said, cutting me off.

"No, i was..."

"The Horror Arcade is down the Horror street. Here we just sale small, rectangular objects. They're called books. Require a little effort on your part and make no bee, bee, bee, bee beeps. On your way, please." Said the Horror, cutting me off again before he turned back to read his book.

"I know books. I have 186 of them at home." I said.

"Ah. Comic books." Said the male Horror.

"No, i've read the Fear Street books, The Babysitter, Goosebumps' Welcome To The House Of The Dead, Stay Out Of The Basement, Monster Blood,..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Said the male Horror, cutting me off before ushering me to come to him.

I went over to where the Horror was sitting. I had no reason to be afraid of the monster, and for some reason i felt safe around him. Maybe it was because it was just a guy dressed up in a costume.

"Who were you running away from?" The Horror asked.

"Just some kids from school." I said.

"Why?" The Horror asked.

"They wanted to beat me up." I said.

"Why don't you give them a good punch in the nose?" The Horror asked.

I shrugged. "Well,...i don't know."

The Horror turned back in his chair to read his book.

"What is that book about?" I asked, pointing at the book the Horror was reading.

The Horror turned to me after blowing smoke out of his pipe. "Oh, this...is something special."

"Well,...what is it?" I asked.

The Horror sat his pipe on his desk. "Look,...your books...are safe. While you're reading them, you get to become...the main characters...and the villains."

"But that's what i like about them." I said.

"Ah, but afterwards, you get to be a little boy again." Said the Horror in a dark tone.

"Well,...what do you mean?" I asked.

"Listen,..." Said the Horror as he placed his left green claw-like hand on my right shoulder, making my brown eyes widen for a brief second. "have you ever been...the kids in any of the Goosebumps books,...trapped in scary situations...while the monsters are chasing after you?"

"Uh,...yes." I said.

"Weren't you afraid you couldn't escape?" The Horror asked.

"But it's only a story." I said.

"That's what i'm talking about. The ones you read...are safe." Said the Horror.

"And that one isn't?" I questioned.

"Don't worry about it." Said the Horror.

"But,...but you just said it was..." I was then cut off by the sound of a phone ringing in the back room.

The Horror took his hand off of my right shoulder and closed the green book he was reading and placed it on his desk underneath some news papers and looked back at the me. "Forget about it. This book...is not for you." The green horned monster then got up and headed into the back room to answer telephone.

I saw the Horror pick up the phone and answer it through the window.

"HorrorLand Bookstore. Oh, yes." Said the Horror's voice.

I turned to the desk and removed the news paper and looked at the pale green book the Horror was reading earlier. The title of the book was **GOOSEBUMPS** at the top part of the book. I could tell that it was a very old book from the way it was made, and it was really thick from all of the number of pages it had. I just stared at the thick novel. Being a huge fan of the Goosebumps book series, i just knew i had to have this book. And if one did not have a great love for books,...they probably wouldn't understand what i did next.

"Okay, bye." Said the Horror before hanging up the phone.

Kyle then took the book and ran, just as the Horror looked out the window and saw him rush out of the bookstore.

The Horror smiled and looked down at his desk through the window and saw that the book he was reading earlier was gone and replaced by a piece of paper with writing on it that said **Don't worry, i'll return your book.**

 **GOOSEBUMPS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	3. GH 3: Runaway

**GH 3: Runaway.**

I ran through the streets of Amarillo, Texas, as fast as i could, with the book inside my purple camo messenger bag. After leaving HorrorLand, i headed off for school, running as fast as i can, so calls wouldn't start without him. I had a stich in my side, but i kept on running. The sweat ran down my face and down my neck.

The sweat rolled off of me like water, but i didn't feel it. I felt hot all over, but not from running. My consciounce, which hadn't let out a peep in the bookshop, had suddenly woken up. All of the arguements that seemed so convincing melted like snowmen under the firey breath of a dragon. I had stolen. I was a thief. What i had done was worse than common theft. That book was certainly the only one of it's kind, and impossible to replace. It was surely the bookstore owner's greatest treasure. Stealing a violinist's precious violin, or a king's crown, wasn't at all the same as filching money from a cash drawer.

As i ran, i held messenger bag close to my side with my right hand. Regardless of what this book might cost me, i couldn't bare to lose it. It was all i had left in the world,...because naturally,...i couldn't go home anymore. Not because i had stolen a book,...but because of my Dad and his neglectful ways. Ever since Mom died, he had been cooped up in his room all day on his off days or gone off to who knows where without even telling me. I had never stopped to ask myself if my Dad enjoyed himself whenever he took off somewhere. It occured to me now, for the first time,...that now i would never be able to ask him. If i went home now, my father would come out of his room and start asking questions about what i was doing home so early. And i knew i couldn't possibly lie to him. Much less could i tell him the truth. No, the only thing left for me was to go away somewhere. Far, far away. My Dad must never find out his son is a thief. And maybe he wouldn't even notice that i wasn't there anymore. I found this thought almost comforting.

Soon i stopped running. Now walking slowly, i saw the school building at the end of the street. Without thinking, i was taking my usual root to school. I passed a few people here and there. Yet the streets seemed deserted. But to a school boy arriving very, very late, the world around the school building always seemed to have gone dead. At every step, i felt the fear rising within me. Under the best of circumstances, i was afraid of school. The place of my daily defeats,...afraid of my teachers, who gentley appealed to my consciounce or made me the target of their rages,...afraid of the teen students who made fun of me and never missed a chance to show me how clumbsy and defenseless i was. I had always thought of my school years as a prison term with no end in sight. A misery that would continue until i grew up. Something i would just have to live through.

But when i walked up to the glass double door entrance of the school, i saw an orange piece of paper taped to the right door on the inside that read **Closed for Halloween.** "Doom, i can't believe this!" I couldn't believe it. School was closed for Halloween. Well, i was thankful for that. It meant i wouldn't have to sit through eight hours of torture from the teachers and older kids. But i was also mad because it meant i had gotten up early and dressed and walked all this way for nothing. There was only There was only one thing to do now and that was leave. But where would i go? I couldn't go inside the school because it was locked up, and i couldn't go home because my Dad was probably still in bed or had gone off somewhere. I quickly realized that i had nowhere to go. I was homeless. I couldn't go inside the school and i couldn't go home. There was only one thing left to do now: Runaway. But it couldn't hurt to return home to see his Dad one more time before taking off. I then turned around and walked off, heading back for home.

 **/**

I soon made it back home and walked to the back of the house and onto the back poarch. I opened the screen door, then the house door, and entered inside the house and closed both doors behind me, entering inside the kitchen. I immediately went over to the door that led up stairs and opened it, and went up the stairs.

 **...**

Meanwhile, a male horror, who's top half was unseen, opened the back door and closed the screen door behind him as he entering inside the house before closing the house door. The horror had followed Kyle from HorrorLand to school and all the way to his house to retrieve the book the he had stolen from the park.

 **...**

When i got to the top of the stairs, i was instantly met by the open door to my Dad's bedroom. I went over to the doorway and looked inside the room and saw that the bed was empty and not made. My Dad was gone. No one was in the room. This usually meant one or two things: He was up and in another part of the house, or he was out somewhere with his friends. Most likely the second thing.

I then went back down the stairs and into the kitchen and headed for the front door. But as i was walking past the table, i stopped in my tracks when i noticed a white piece of paper resting on it. I picked up the piece of paper and saw that there was writing on it. It was a letter from my Dad.

"Dear Kyle, i went out of town with some friends. I'll be back before the week is over. Take care of yourself. Dad." I said, reading the letter out loud. "Why am i not suprised?" I said before putting the letter back on the table.

I then opened my purple camo messenger bag, got out my purple notebook, and placed it on the table. I opened the book, got my clear pen out of it, and wrote a letter to Dad, explaining my absence. I tore the white page out of the book and placed it on the table next to Dad's letter before i placed my pen back inside my notebook, closed the book up, and put it back in my messenger bag. I closed my bag and headed back out the back door and screen door and closed them both behind me.

 **...**

The unseen horror then came out of the livingroom and entered inside the kitchen, walked up to the table and saw two letters resting on it. The first letter was short, which was from his Dad, and the second letter was a bit longer, which was from Kyle. The horror picked up the second letter and looked at it.

 **Dear Dad, these last 10 years together as father and son have been great. But i must move on. Don't bother to come looking for me. By now i've probably found a new home with a family who actually remembers that i exist. Scary Halloween, Dad. Kyle.**

The horror then placed the letter back on the table and went over to the door and exited the house through the back door and screen door and closed them both behind him. The horror made his way around the back of the house and saw Kyle leaving the house property. Once the boy was out of sight, the horror exited the back of the house and resumed following the kid.

 **GOOSEBUMPS**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	4. GH 4: The Graveyard

**GH 4: The Graveyard.**

I walked down the street of Amarillo, Texas with my messenger bag on and the Goosebumps book inside of it. I was running away. And i was running away from home...from the bullying at school, from my Dad...and from the memories of my deceased mother. Speaking of my mother, i was was nearly at the place i was headed to right now. I was still planning on leaving town, but i wanted to stop by the graveyard and say goodbye to my Mom first.

I soon came to a stop when i reached the Amarillo graveyard. "Whoa." I said to myself as i looked at the cemetery in front of me. I never realized just how creepy it looked during the day time. I resumed walking and slowly headed towards the cemetery. I walked up to the gateless entrance and entered inside where i stopped and looked around to see if anyone was here. There wasn't. There was only me.

I continued onward through the cemetery to find my Mom's grave and to say goodbye to her forever. I then stopped in my tracks when i saw a black folded up wallet lying on the grass ground right in front of me. I bent down, picked it up, stood up and unfolded it to see what was inside. Inside was a driver's license that had a picture of a guy with black hair and brown eyes. This guy must have been here earlier and left his wallet by mistake. I then opened the wallet and saw a few dollars inside of it and got them out before dropping the now empty wallet back on the ground. I then folded the money, opened up my messenger bag and placed the money inside and closed it back up.

I then saw a male Horror enter inside the cemetery. No doubt, looking for me because i stole the book from the store. I went over to a nearby tombstone, bent down to it's angle, and hid behind it and spied on the Horror. How had it known i was here? Had it been following me ever since i had stolen the book from the store at the park? If so, then it was determined to get the book back from me at any cost.

I watched from behind the tombstone as the Horror walked around the cemetery, searching the place for me. The Horror soon spotted me and we both locked eyes with each other, with mine wide as saucers. I quickly got up and ran through the cemetery, with the Horror chasing after me. I ran over to where a few trees were and hid behind one of them. I looked from behind the tree and saw that the Horror had stopped chasing after me and was looking around the place, trying to find me.

I resumed running through the graveyard and ran over to another tombstone and knelt down behind it on my left knees, where i poked my head out from behind and watched the Horror walk around the cemetery, still searching for me. He then stopped in his tracks and began looking around for me. I then got up and ran away from the grave and the Horror spotted me and ran after me.

I ran over to another tombstone and hid behind it by sitting down, and the Horror walked around the place, searching once again. I poked my head out from behind the grave and saw that the Horror was nowhere in sight. I got up from behind the grave and ran through the cemetery once again. I soon came across another tombstone and ran over to it and hid behind it. I poked my head out on the left side and looked and saw that the Horror was still nowhere to be seen.

"I gotta get out of here." I whispered to myself. I then stood up and ran away from the grave and sped off through the graveyard. I soon spotted a crypt up ahead and ran up to it. I opened the door and went inside and closed it.

 **/**

I turned around with my eyes closed, and i breathed a sigh of relief as i leaned up against the door. I then opened my eyes and gazed at my surroundings. The inside of the crypt was dark, with it's only source of light being lit candles on shelfs on a brick wall. Also, it was hot here due to the lack of windows and lit candles.

Now beginning to break out in sweat due to the intense heat, i opened my messenger bag and got out a blue flashlight and turned it on before closing my messenger bag and walking through the room and went up to a door that had a lit candle on a shelf on the wall on both sides. I opened the door, shined my flashlight in the doorway and saw that there were stone steps that led down somewhere. I walked through the doorway, closed the door, and walked down the steps.

When i got the bottom of the steps, i saw a long, dark tunnel, with it's only light being lit candles on shelfs on a brick wall. It was also hot down here too. I walked down the tunnel, shining my flashlight down it the whole time.

I soon came across a door on the right side of the tunnel and went up to it. I opened it and went inside and closed the door behind. Inside the dark room were a few old coffins, and the rooms only source of light were lit candles on the brick wall. I walked over to a spot and i took off my messenger bag and placed it on the ground before sitting down indian style. I then opened my messenger bag and got out the GOOSEBUMPS book and closed my bag. I placed the book on my folded legs and opened it and shined my flashlight on the page so i could read the writing on it. Only there wasn't any writing on the first page, so i turned it, only to see that the next one was blank. And so was the next page. And the page after that, and the page after that, and the page after that, and so on and so on.

"What the world?" I asked, with a confused look on my face.

I then began flipping through the pages, trying to find a page that had writing on it. But none of them did. They were all blank. What was going on here? Were the pages in this book all blank? No. No, that was impossible. I had seen the Horror at the bookstore reading it, so it couldn't have been blank. Maybe i just needed to flip through some more papers. Maybe then i would find something to read. I continued flipping through a few more pages of the. Then something really freaky happened. The pages started flipping back and forth all by themselves, making my eyes go wide, and then they stopped.

"Whoa." I said, with my brown eyes wide as saucers. Black writing then appeared on the pages, as if by magic. "Neat."

 **"Who distrubs my slumber?"** Came a deep male voice from out of the book.

My eyes went wide again. "Whoa, a talking book!" I gasped.

 **"Who has taken me from HorrorLand and brought me here to the outside world?"** The deep voice asked.

"I did. It was me, Kyle. Kyle Lance Masters. I'm really sorry about taking you away from the bookstore at the park. I just wanted to read you and learn what you were all about, that's all. Soon as i'm done reading your stories, i'll take you back to the bookstore at the park, i promise. Deal?" I said.

 **"Very well. But know this. Once you start reading the story...it must be finished. Is that understood?"** The voice asked.

"Very." I said.

 **"Good. Now, then...let the story...begin."** Said the voice. **"Turn the page."**

"Oh, uh...okay." I said. I slowly placed my hand on the right page to turn it...but when i did, there was a white explosion from the book that sent me flying back. I then sat up, with my hands on the floor, and stared with wide eyes, and my mouth hanging open, as i saw white smoke spinning around in the book like a tornado. I also saw all of the black writing on the pages became black liquid ink and remove itself from the pages and spin around with the smoke.

The smoke and the ink then turned into a big tornado, and the ink soon began to take shape.

I looked at my hands and saw that they were beginning to disolve into black ink. "AAAAAAHHH!" I screamed. I screamed as my whole body began to disolve into black ink. And i screamed as my melting figure streched and was sucked into the tornado and screamed as i began to spin around in it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed in a highpitched tone as my black, liquid ink body was sucked down into the book with the ink and tornado, and my screams ceased after i was sucked into the book and it closed itself up.

(Scene fades to black)  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 **Also feel free to check out my '103 and 104 Dalmatians' story that i'm working on and am nearly finished with. And please review it too.**


End file.
